


how the losers first met

by randomreaderkid



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I Love the Losers Club (IT), M/M, My First Fanfic, Reddie, all the losers are like 5 years old, and maybe some fluff, but keep in mind they are 5, enjoy, i might put some other ships in but not sure yet, idk any tags lol, so everything is very innocent and cute, young reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomreaderkid/pseuds/randomreaderkid
Summary: A story about how the Losers, and specifically Richie and Eddie met.just read it :) hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	how the losers first met

M- moh- moh- momma, no, I don't wah-wah- want to go-oh-oh-oh play! I want to go-oh-oh-oh hom-me!" sobbed Eddie. 

He stood in front of the entrance of elementary school "The butterfly" and although he knew his mom wanted him to play with his peers he refused to leave her side. Instead of meeting his soon to be classmates, he was throwing a big tantrum; crying crocodile tears and screaming loudly, like he always did once he didn't get his way, but when all of that didn't seem to have any impact on his mom, he had started to panic.

What if he was forced to meet all these strange, new kids he had never seen before?

His mom had never let him play outside. She had always told him he shouldn't play with the other kids, that they would infect him with their _germs_ , or that they would hurt him. But in the last weeks, right after he turned five, she started talking about going to school. He knew she didn't really want him to go, but she was compelled to send him now. She had given Eddie a little bag he could clip around his waist, a _fanny pack_ as she had called it, and had stuffed it with all kinds of things; band-aids, his aspirator and some little jars with pills inside. Then she had lectured Eddie about what he should use in multiple situations and she had repeated this until he could tell her exactly what everything was and what it was used for. 

Eddie clung to his mother's leg and started pulling her in the opposite direction of the school, still screaming and crying on the top of his lungs.

His mom sighed impatiently, leaned down and carefully loosened his grip on her thigh. She crouched down to Eddie's level and grabbed his arm rather forcefully, while trying to make eye contact.

"Eddie Bear, look at mommy." She said, her voice sounding irritated and unsympathetic.

Eddie looked up and stared at her with big, brown, teary eyes. Sonia's eyes kept shifting towards the other parents, checking if they were watching them. Eddie knew she did that because she didn't want them to think she was a bad mom. She wanted them to know she could handle Eddies' tantrum.

"Why are you crying, Eddie Bear? None of the other children are crying, are they?

Eddie looked around, at the other kids. Some of them were standing next to their parents, holding hands. Others were playing together, running around or climbing on the playground, which looked extremely unsafe and scary in Eddie's opinion. However, his mom was right; none of them were crying. He quickly stopped sniffling and rubbed his knuckles over his eyes to dry his tears.

His mom stood back up, letting go of Eddie's arm, smiling proudly of her success. She reached down to secure his fanny pack once more.

"Why don't you go.." she gulped. ".. _play_..with the rest of the kids now?"

Eddie hesitated, but then he finally left her side and walked up to the sandpit, carefully dodging the climbing kids and the legs dangling off the jungle gym. He stopped a few feet from the sandpit and looked at the children playing there.

"These kids looked much calmer and nicer than those savage climbing kids." he thought.

He observed the slightly sandy children for a while, fiddling with his fanny pack and patiently selecting the neatest looking kid, before sitting down next to a boy in a light green and yellow striped sweater. The kid was sitting on the edge of the sandpit, obviously trying to avoid getting his clothes dirty or sandy. His light-brown, curly hair was partly covered by a strange-looking round orange cap. Eddie wondered how it didn't slide off his head, but he didn't want the boy to think he was stupid. If they became friends, he would have all the time in the world to ask the boy about his strange hat. He took a deep breath and tapped on the boy's shoulder.

"Hi." He said. 

The boy looked up. Eddie saw that he was making a sandcastle.

"Hello." The boy said. He looked at Eddie curiously and let his eyes slide over Eddies' wavy brown hair, his freckles, his big, brown eyes and his perfectly neat and clean navy blue trousers and baby blue, longsleeved polo before shifting his attention back to his castle.

"I'm Eddie, what's your name?"

"Stanley." Stanley said without looking up from his work. He picked up some little wooden twigs and started placing them on top of the towers of his creation, evidently representing flags.

Eddie, eager to help his first sort-off friend, picked up a relatively big twig from the ground and planted it right on top of the tower closest to him enthusiastically, but unfortunately also a little too forceful, causing the towner to collapse.

Stanley shot up, obviously furious and turned his head to took at Eddie.

"Look what you have done! You have ruined my entire castle, blockhead!"

He pushed Eddie away from his castle, causing him to roll off the edge of the sandpit and land his knees.

Eddie stared at his knees with a shocked expression. His right knee was burning and he saw blood welling up from the fresh abrasion. Tears started to form in his eyes and he scrunched up his nose, like he always did when he was about to start crying.

What if it got infected? He'd get sick and die. These tiles were probably really dirty...

His hand shot up to the zipper of his fanny pack. 

cleansing wipes, water, betadine- no alcohol, rinse, tap to dry, band-aid, stick on 

cleansing wipes, water, betadine- no alcohol, rinse, tap to dry, band-aid, stick on 

cleansing wipes, water, betadine- no alcohol, rinse, tap to dry, band-aid, stick on 

With shaking hands and his vision blurred with tears, he followed the instructions his mom had repeated countless times the past weeks. When he was finished he looked up at the boy, Stanley. 

The boy was still sitting on the edge of the sandpit, staring at him with a shocked expression and a guilty look in his eyes. He opened his mouth, presumably to apologize, but Eddie quickly closed the zipper of his fanny pack and looked away. He had decided to not talk to any of these kids anymore. They were probably all mean just like Stanley. His mom had been right. He wanted to go home. 

He stood up and ran back to where his mom and the rest of the parents were standing. He wanted nothing to do with anyone here. Maybe, at home, he could watch some TV or listen to the radio with his momma.

However, the other parents were gone. And most importantly, his mom was gone.

Eddie looked around, but the only grown-up he could see was one of the teachers, miss Jenny. He had met her once before, but he had been together with his mom back then. Now he was alone. Miss Jenny did look nice. Maybe she could tell him where his mom was.

He carefully walked up to her. He didn't like talking to strangers, especially not to grown-ups and especially not after being pushed off the edge of the sandpit as a result of his first attempt to talk to a stranger, but this was an emergency. He tugged on the hem of her skirt and when she looked down with a friendly smile he said:

"Excuse me, miss Jenny, do you know where my momma is?"

**Author's Note:**

> That was all for the first chapter! This is the first serious fanfiction I have ever written and also the first one I have ever posted, so it might not be the best you have ever read. I do hope you still like it.
> 
> On a different note, If you see any spelling mistakes, typos or grammatically incorrect sentences, please let me know. I want this story to be fluent and nice and therefore I want everything to be correct, so you can focus on the story instead of getting bothered by my mistakes. English is (sadly) not my first language, and by receiving feedback I'll get better at it :)


End file.
